Artemis Fowl and the Scroll of Unity
by XxEviexX
Summary: Previously called Artemis Fowl and the Destined Love. AFHP crossover. Spoilers! Post TLC HBP, pre DH . There is a scroll that can unify the world and Arty and Holly must save the world again. See profile for full summary [Adventure] [Romance] [AH]
1. Prologue

Okay, everyone remember that this is a crossover between Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter, Minerva would have died a long time ago (not Professor McGonagal, she rocks!) and Hermione definitely wouldn't be with Ron so, sadly, I don't own Harry Potter of Artemis Fowl ::sob::

_**Artemis Fowl and the Scroll of Destiny**_

_Prologue_

A very long time ago, perhaps 10 years before the People were forced to go live underground, a human male and an elfin female fell deeply in love. They despaired, for it was impossible for them to wed because of the laws of their kind. A kind demon warlock, the most powerful of warlocks, took pity on them and invited the female elf over for tea. She told the warlock of her troubles and begged him to help her, her lover, and all future couples in their situation.

"I will help," said the warlock, "but there are a few catches and a price."

"I will do anything," replied the elf desperately.

"The first thing is that that the fairy must be an elf because elves are the closest species to humans. The second thing is that both elf and human must be pure, in other words, virgins. The third thing is that the pair must be truly in love. Being truly in love means that there is no other person in the universe that would complete you like your lover. True love is loving your lover more than your own life, which leads to payment."

The beautiful elf despaired once again for she had no money. The warlock, seeing this, said, "I will not ask for much, since true love shouldn't be held back because of silly reasons. I will not ask for anything as dramatic as your magic, but I will ask for a part of your life. You and your lover will age together, in other words, you will live a human life."

And so, since the elf saw this as a small price to pay, she agreed. She and her lover performed a special ritual to unite under the bondage of marriage.

Ten years later, the war between fairies and humans was almost over and the fairies were being forced underground.

"I won't leave you!" cried the beautiful elf to her human husband.

"If you and the baby don't go, you will all be killed! Do you think I want you to go? No! Of course not! But I would rather never see you again than know you were killed just so that you could be with me! Go with your people," said the human.

"This isn't right! We shouldn't be forced to separate just because of our people! Our people should be able to live in peace together! Something must be done," she said.

Once again, the demon warlock took pity on them and offered his assistance.

"The two worlds WILL be united again someday. I myself will write the enchantment and an elf will find it," he promised. And with that, he wrote the enchantment and went to help his fellow demon warlocks to take Hybras. He would be the only one to survive in his own body.

_Okay everyone, just so you know, the little baby was the first "human with magic," or wizard if you prefer. Crossover, remember? And yes, the demon warlock is Qwan, interesting, no? Please read and review. Pretty please? Next chappie coming soon to a computer near __**you!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay everybody, this is 2 years 2 months after TLC and right before 7__th__ year starts. It's August. I know that HP is set in the 1990's but according to this story, everything is happening at the same time. _

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Hahahahah**

**Jo: (comes in and sits down) No you don't, I do!**

**Me: Oh, then I own Artemis Fowl! Hahahahah**

**Colfer: (comes in and sits by Jo) No you don't I do! **

**Jo: That's my line.**

**Colfer: Well, now it's mine too. **

**Jo: (sticks tongue out at Colfer)**

**Colfer: (extremely offended) I swear I will get the LEP on you for revenge!**

**Jo: Who the hell is the LEP?**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Doesn't anyone ever stick to the script anymore? I only called you here to make the point that I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter.**

**Jo: You mean Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl.**

**Colfer: No, she means Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter.**

**Me: Okey Dokey, here's the next chapter. R&R!**

CHAPTER 1

Captain Holly Short had not returned to LEPrecon. Instead, she had decided to stay in Section 8, with Foaly and Wing Commander Vinyáya. She was adjusting to "the future" well, because not many things had changed. I wasn't like a new language had been invented that she had to learn. The only differences were that Foaly had upgraded the Neutrinos into Neutrino 5000s and he had invented a few other gadgets that may or may not be important to this story. At the moment Holly was relaxing at her apartment, thinking about the last two years, two months. She thought about Qwan and No. 1, about that idiot demon, Abbot, about Mademoiselle Paradizo, and Artemis. Of course Artemis.

_Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland_

Artemis Fowl the Second was eating caviar in the Fowl dining room and doing what he did best: thinking. He was thinking about the last 2 years and 2 months, ever since he had returned from his little time escapade. When he had returned to Fowl Manor, his mother had rushed to him, crying her eyes out.

_**Artemis's Diary, disk three**_

_**Encrypted**_

_Mother came rushing to me when I got home. I felt extremely guilty, to be succinct. That's something I've been feeling more and more lately. It's usually around Mother and, of course, Holly. Father stood there for a second, still shocked at seeing me after almost __**three years. **__Thank goodness I had on a contact. It was a specially made contact, mind you. Before I left Butler's, I insisted on getting a special contact made for me. It wouldn't do coming home with one eye blue and the other hazel. I couldn't buy a regular contact, you see. My eyes are a unique hue; only father has my color eyes. Anyway, after a few seconds, Father came and hugged me as well. After this, ah, heart warming reunion (for them. I saw them but 3 days ago), my parents started asking the questions. They asked me why I looked the same and why I was gone. I of course couldn't tell them about the People, so I told them I had a bit of amnesia and that the last thing I remember is saying goodbye to them as they left for their vacation in the Caribbean. Silly excuse, but they told me I could tell them everything when I got my memories back. I also met my little siblings. They are Myles and Beckett. Thank goodness they aren't Artemis and Apollo (for Artemis would be a boy, of course). That would be awkward._

Angeline and Artemis Senior had also decided that Artemis could finish his education at home. Artemis was glad about this, because now he didn't have to put up with _idiota _schoolteachers and immature students. This wasn't why his parents had let him stay at home, though. Angeline couldn't bear to keep her eldest son out of her sight for more that a few hours. During the first few months of his return, Angeline would go to where her son was and just sit with him. At first Artemis had felt awkward but then he found that he quite enjoyed his mother's company. Since then he and Angeline had become quite close, although Artemis still didn't share the most important secrets of his life with her. He felt guilty about that, too, but he couldn't tell. He'd promised Foaly.

_Yeah, I liked the other chapter one better, but I needed to have Holly in Section 8. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! This chapter is a Harry Potter chapter, but I will get back to Arty next chapter, Arty lovers! That might come out a bit later though because I have to update my other story, Artemis Fowl and the High School Incident. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl. If I did, I would be richer than the Irish genius that owns Arty and the clever British woman who owns Harry because I would own both! Another clue is that I'm on not calling a professional publisher. **

_**Chapter 2**_

"Harry, get up!" cried Hermione Granger. "Mrs. Weasley has something important to tell us!" And with that she moved on to wake up Ron.

Harry Potter sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was in Number 12, Grimmuald Place, something he resented, but there was nowhere else to go. Of course, the Order of the Phoenix had a new Fidelius charm placed on Number 12, with everything that had happened with Snape and all. The new Secret Keeper was Remus Lupin, the co-leader of the Order. The other leader was Minerva McGonagal.

Harry dressed and went downstairs for breakfast and to hear what Mrs. Weasley had to say. When he got downstairs, Ginny, Hermione, and, surprisingly, Ron were already gathered at the table. Harry took his seat in between Hermione and Ginny, avoiding the latter's gaze by looking up at Mrs. Weasley. She beamed at them all.

"I have some wonderful news," said Mrs. Weasley. She waited a beat and then proclaimed, "Your Hogwarts letters have arrived!" and with that she slid a letter to each of the teenagers.

Ginny's blue-gray eyes widened at the news. "Hogwarts is opening up again?" she asked.

"Yes, dear, it is," replied her mother happily. Then she left the teens to open their letters.

Ever since Mrs. Weasley had dropped the news, Hermione had been looking at Harry.

"What?" he asked her.

She glanced at Ginny meaningfully and since she saw that Ginny was immersed in her letter, she whispered, "Are you going?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well just open your letter anyway, see what it says," she told him. He nodded.

When Harry took his letter he was surprised to feel how heavy it was. Curious, Harry opened the envelope and just as he was about to slide out the contents, Hermione shrieked, "Oh my goodness! Head Girl!? Oh God!" Harry looked at her and saw that indeed she was holding a golden badge that read "HG." _Funny how those are also her initials_, mused Harry. **(A/N I was thinking that as I wrote this.) **

When Ron saw that he also had a badge in his envelope, he examined it eagerly but was disappointed to find that it was silver with the letter "P" for Prefect. "Oh well," he said. "I wasn't, um, expecting to get it anyway."

After seeing the disappointment in Ron's blue-gray eyes (very similar to his sister's), Harry dreaded finding what he was sure was in his envelope. Harry slid out the contents of his envelope and saw the usual letter from Professor McGonagal and the "QC" (Quidditch Captain) badge he had gotten last year. But there was also another piece of parchment. It read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_You have been chosen along with Hermione Granger to be Head Boy. Duties will be explained to you in a later letter, for if this owl had another piece of parchment to carry it wouldn't be able to fly._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**(A/N I thought about leaving it there but since last chappie was short I decided to make this one longer)**

In the middle of the folded parchment was a golden badge reading "HB."

When Hermione noticed how quiet Harry was, she looked at what he was holding. It was a golden Head Boy badge. "Uh-oh," she remarked. Ron looked over and saw the badge in Harry's hand. He blinked twice and said, "I, uh, I gotta go see what, er, what Fred and George are up to." And with that he left. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and watched him leave.

"This is awkward," said Ginny. Then she got up and followed Ron out of the kitchen.

What are we going to do, Harry?" asked Hermione. "We can't just tell Professor McGonagal that both her Head Boy and Girl aren't going back to Hogwarts!"

"I dunno, Hermione," replied Harry. "I have to think." He got up and left Hermione thinking as well.

Later that day, Hermione gathered Harry and Ron in her room. She said to them, "I've been thinking, and, Harry, I think you need to re-evaluate your decision of not going back to Hogwarts."

Harry widened his green eyes and frowned at Hermione. "I can't go back to Hogwarts, Hermione. Not after what happened with Snape and Dumbledore. Besides, I need to find the remaining Horcruxes and I can't do that when I'm worrying about an essay I have to turn in tomorrow!"

"He has a point, you know," said Ron, who had gotten over the Head Boy thing with the help of his siblings.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "He has a point, but I have my own reasons as well. Harry, at Hogwarts there are many resources to help us. 7th years are allowed into the Restricted Section. There must be some book in there that can help us."

"Dumbledore said that no book in Hogwarts teaches about Horcruxes," said Harry.

"That's not what I meant," replied Hermione. "There must be a book in there that has advanced spells we could practice to protect ourselves. There's also Dumbledore's portrait to talk to."

_I know it's a bad place to end it but there you have it! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I made a few big changes in Chapter 1. You should read it first. **_

_**Disclaimer: If you think I own Artemis Fowl, you must be out of your mind.**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Holly had just gotten home from a long day of work. She was going to sit down, turn on the TV, and…

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Holly reluctantly answered the communicator before it could ring a third time.

"Hello, Captain Short." Trouble Kelp's face appeared on the screen of her communicator.

"Hi Trouble," came Holly's less formal reply.

Trouble grinned. "Holly, listen, would you _please _come to Police Plaza tomorrow for a, well, a 'job interview,'" he made air quotes on "job interview."

Holly raised and eye brow. "A 'job interview' for _who_?" she asked suspiciously.

Trouble sighed. "For _you_, of course! Listen, Recon needs good officers, and you are a good officer. Please Holly?"

Holly smiled. "Trouble, as much as I would love to help you out, I like it here at Section 8. It's so secret agent-like, especially with the matte black uniforms. Don't you remember that when I was young I used to pretend I was a secret agent when you came over to visit my brother? Well, as childish as this sounds, I never stopped liking the idea of me being a secret agent."

"But you're not a secret agent. You're in Section 8," replied Trouble with a frown.

"Way to ruin the fun, Trouble. What I'm trying to say is that I like Section 8. Plus, Wing Commander Vinyáya is in charge. It's a nice change of pace to be commanded by a girl, no offense."

"None taken."

"Oh, by the way, I never got to properly congratulate you on being promoted to Commander," said Holly with a friendly smile.

Trouble blushed. "Oh, yeah, well, I just hope I can be half as good as Commander Root was.

Holly smiled sadly. "Yeah, Julius was a great commander…"

Trouble, seeing Holly's sadness, decided to end the conversation. "Well Holly, if you ever change your mind, there is always a LEPrecon uniform with your name on it."

"Thanks, _Commander_ Kelp."

"If you ever need assistance and/or back up, just call me up," offered Trouble.

"Thanks, Trouble." And with that, they both hung up.

Holly was just about to sit down when…

_Ring. Ring._

Frustrated, Holly picked up the communicator again. "Hello?"

"Holly, it's me, Foaly."

"No, really? I thought it was Johnny Depp," came Holly's sarcastic reply.

"Johnny Who?" asked Foaly, confused.

"Never mind. Anywho, why are you calling me? We just saw each other half an hour ago," questioned an annoyed Holly.

Foaly got all excited again. "I was going to wait until tomorrow to show you, but when I found out who wrote it, I had to call you." Then Foaly started to ramble.

"Hold up, _who_ wrote _what_?"

"… not exactly a prophecy but it's more like a _witness_ or something…"

"FOALY! Couldn't you, I dunno, speak in plain Gnommish so that I can understand you? What are you talking about?!" interrupted Holly.

"Sheesh, Holly, no need to be rude," said Foaly, slightly miffed that he had been interrupted during his ramble fest. "Come on over to Section 8 HQ and I'll show you what I'm talking about.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ **_

"What is _so _important that you had to call me over here, Foaly?" questioned Holly to the very excited centaur.

"I found a document that is over ten thousand years old, and I was able to decode the bottom half of it."

Holly clenched her fists. "There better be more, Pony Boy, for your own sake," whispered Holly dangerously.

Foaly gulped visibly (and audibly). "It isn't _just_ any old document, Holly. I found it about fifty years ago, but I just couldn't decode it. When I looked it over a yesterday, I found out that I could read it like it were Gnommish. It's like it wanted to be decoded at this moment. It's, well, here, see for yourself." And with that he gave his elfin friend a piece of paper printed from the computer. It read:

_This enchantmente is the key to the unity of the world. My master is quite talented with his magick, and if he created this, it is sure to work. It has been hidden well. Latitude and longitude shall be revealed when the time is right. _

_To unity,_

_Qweffor_

Holly looked up at Foaly. "Qweffor?" questioned Holly. "Wasn't there any more?" she asked.

"Yes, there was, but, oddly, I couldn't decode it. I had almost no problems with the second part. The first part of this document just won't budge! As if it doesn't want to be decoded. What I want to know is who was the guy who 'created the enchantment.'"

"I think I know, Foaly," said Holly, reading the paper over. "Many years ago, all the demon warlocks moved the demons blah blah blah… we all know the story. Qweffor, as we know, was one of those warlocks. But he was an apprentice at the time. He was the apprentice of…"

"Qwan!" finished Foaly for her.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Qwan," said Foaly.

"Yeah, hi," said Holly.

"Oh, hello," Qwan replied.

"Qwan, we would like you and Qweffor to come on over to Section 8 HQ, please," Holly stated.

"Not No. 1?" asked Qwan.

"Well, he doesn't have to come, but he can," replied Foaly.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

What is it you would like to speak to us about?" asked Qwan curiously.

"Well, we've, um, found something…" started Holly.

"A special document…" continued Foaly, looking at the warlocks in front of him (No. 1 had decided to come.)

Qwan and Qweffor looked at each other. "What kind of document?" asked Qweffor.

"It is a document written on a certain enchantment that can unify the world," replied Foaly.

Qwan and Qweffor looked at each other again.

"It can unify the world? Really?" asked No. 1. Then he started to do his little hobby. "Unify, unite, bring together, join…"

"Yes, yes, it can do all that," interrupted Foaly.

"Did this document, ah, reveal the nature of the charm?" asked Qwan.

"No…" said Foaly. "I was only able to decode the part were it says it can unify the world." He showed them the paper. "As you can see, you are the one who signed this document, Qweffor. And you," he said, turning to Qwan, "you are the master he's talking about. Aren't you?"

Qweffor looked at Qwan yet again, and was surprised to see him nod in agreement. 'Wasn't that supposed to be kept secret?' Qweffor asked his superior telepathically. 'Not really,' answered Qwan.

Foaly looked between the two and asked the question he really had been wanting to ask. "What _is_ the enchantment?"

"That, I'm afraid, I can't tell you," he answered.

Holly looked sort of upset, but not all that shocked. "You realize, Qwan, that this enchantment might be able to unify the world in a way that it hasn't been for a few thousand years?"

"Yes, I do, Captain Short, but part of the enchantment is that if we help you discover the nature, location, or incantation for the spell, it will not work. You need help, yes, but we can only help you by accompanying you to get the sc- _thing_ that contains the enchantment, after you have discovered where it is, of course."

Holly looked discouraged, and Foaly looked outraged. "And how exactly are we supposed to find what ever we're supposed to find if we don't know what it is or where to find it?!"

No. 1 looked confused.

"Well, I can help you in this way. What is this enchantment supposed to do?"

"We don't know! You won't tell us," replied Holly.

"No, no, I mean, when the enchantment does what it is supposed to do, what will happen?" clarified Qwan.

"It's supposed to unify the world," said Foaly.

"And what needs to be unified the most?"

"Fairies and Mud People, I mean, humans," replied Foaly again.

"So if this enchantment is meant to unite the People and humans, what would make the most sense to do, relating to the unity of fairies and humans?" asked Qwan.

"Artemis Fowl," whispered Holly.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about the Mud Boyfriend, Holly!" cried Foaly, exasperated.

Qwan and Qweffor looked at each other.

"One: he's _not _my boyfriend, and two: they're saying that we should get Artemis to help us decode this thing!" exclaimed Holly indignantly.

Foaly looked at the Warlocks for confirmation. They just nodded.

_**Whoo hoo! Sorry it took so long. Tell me what you think in a review! I already have the next chapter planned out. **_

_**HollyluvsArty**_


	5. An Interlude or Two

_**Me: (perky voice) Yay, another chapter!**_

_**Readers: It's about time you update!**_

_**Me: Hey, I updated yesterday!**_

_**Readers: (shifty eyes) No you didn't.**_

_**Me: Yes I…**_

_**Holly: (comes in) Hey, if the readers say you didn't, then you didn't! **_

_**Me: But I…**_

_**Holly: Pulls out Neutrino 5000… whoops, did I say that out loud again?**_

_**Readers: (rolls eyes) Uh-huh.**_

_**Me: (sigh) Okay, before we have to redo this, I might as well point out that I don't own any Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl…**_

_**Holly: (Blushes at the mention of Arty)**_

_**Me: …characters. Okay, Holly, get out, we have to do this again. (shouts) **__**An Interlude or Two**__**, disclaimer/AN, take sixteen. **_

_**Me: (perky voice) Yay, another chapter!**_

_**Readers: It's about time you update…**_

_**An Interlude or Two**_

It had been two years since the People had been forced underground. The beautiful elf was desperate, for she couldn't hide that her son was half human for much longer. He had already started to age like one, and he looked mostly human, except for his ears, which were slightly pointed. He had magic as well. Oh, boy, did he have magic. More than his mother would ever know.

One day, the elfin girl decided to do something risky. _Very_ risky. Life-or-death (for her _and_ her son) risky. She decided to take her son to go live on the surface with his father. She was quite sad, for she know she would probably never see her baby boy again, but she knew that it had to be done. Her baby would be safer on the surface, not to mention happier. Plus, she would get to see her beloved husband again…

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ **_

The small, dark shadow of a figure crept into the desolate room. It was empty except for one tall, hooded figure with a black cloak on.

He spoke with a cold, cruel voice: "You have made a fatal mistake, sneaking in here."

The small figure presented herself as a small girl with deep brown eyes and long, black hair. "I have a proposition for you," she said in a dangerously sweet voice, the sweetness being a bad façade for just as much coldness and cruelty.

Voldemort (for indeed it was him), saw right through it, but he whipped out his wand anyway. "I'm afraid that you'll have to go bye-bye before you give me any proposition." And with that, he uttered the incantation for the killing curse: "Avada Kedavra!"

To his utter surprise, the spell bounced right off of the little girl. She smiled wickedly. "Your sort of magic doesn't work on me," she said. "Now, about my proposition…"

_**Uh-oh! Sorry to Shannon (Xx Artemis Rox Mi Sox xX) who was right. I shouldn't have told who the little girl was. So I'm not saying this time!!! Can you guess who she was? If you can (and most of you will hopefully), Review!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**HollyluvsArty**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**PLEASE READ!!! IMPORTANT!!!**_

'_**Kay people, this is a Harry Potter chapter. As you've probably guessed, this fic is dominantly an AF fic, with a little HP thrown in. I will pretty much only write HP when it's important, but they will eventually cross over, which is why this is a crossover! **_

_**Readers: **__(look of comprehension comes over faces)__** I finally understand the meaning of life!**_

_**Me: Oka-ay… **__(backs away slowly)__** Whatever. I own nothing except the plot::sob:: Oh yeah, and I've decided that if there is any HP romance (which there probably won't be much, because I'm focusing on Holly and Arty) it won't be Harry and Hermione. Yeah, I still like the ship, and there will be a lot of friend fluff between the two, but I'm going to try out either Harry/Ginny or nothing at all. ::shrugs:: Before I used to hate them together, but I'm liking the ship now… Before we begin, I have to tell you that my Chapter Three (When Holly and Foaly talk to Qweffor and Qwan) takes place two weeks after Chapter One (When we learn that Holly is in Section 8 and we read an entry in Arty's diary). Otherwise this chapter doesn't make sense time-wise. Here's the story! Sorry that the A/N is so long. **_

_**Chapter Four**_

_August 31__st_

Harry was nervous. He tried to hide it, but Ron and, of course, Hermione could see that something was wrong. Heck, even Ginny could see it, but she, unlike her brother and Hermione, didn't have a clue about what it could be about.

While the Weasleys were in the kitchen helping their mother prepare lunch, Hermione went up to Harry's room to find him sitting on his bed.

"Would you being nervous have anything to do with the fact that today is the last day for us owl Professor McGonagal about going back to Hogwarts?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

Harry sighed. "Yes," he admitted.

Hermione patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I still don't know whether I should go back, Hermione," he said. "Half of me wants to go back to Hogwarts, but the other half never wants to set foot there again until Voldemort is destroyed. I don't know what to do!" He stood up and started pacing on that last sentence.

Hermione stayed seated. "This is just me, Harry, but I think you should go back," she said. "We might learn something useful in DADA and, as I said a few weeks ago, there are also the books in the Restricted Section of the library. Most helpful of all, there's Dumbledore's portrait."

"But Hermione, what about the schoolwork? And we're taking N.E.W.T.s this year. What if we can't study? I _have _to focus on finding those Horcruxes, and I can't be held back by school work," Harry proclaimed.

"Well, maybe we can work something out with Professor McGonagal," Hermione reasoned. She stood up and gave Harry a friendly hug.

Ginny chose that moment to come in. Harry and Hermione separated quickly, not wanting Ginny to get the wrong impression. Harry especially didn't want her to jump to conclusions.

"Lunch is ready," the redhead told them.

"Um, yeah, we'll, uh, be right down," stammered Harry nervously.

"Yeah, ok," added Hermione.

Ginny looked at them suspiciously and went downstairs.

Harry started to walk towards the door, but Hermione pulled him back. "You still haven't decided," she told him.

Harry sighed and started to walk towards the door again. "We'll discuss it later with Ron, but right now, let's go have lunch. I'm starving!"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. _Harry and Ron: always thinking about their stomachs. _

_**Later… **_

As promised, Harry led Hermione and Ron into his room later on that afternoon. They debated the issue, everyone coming up with great points: Hermione insisting that going back was the best idea, Harry still torn between going and not going, and Ron throwing in his opinions on both choices. By the time they had finally decided what to do, it was dinnertime.

As they were going down the stairs, Hermione asked, "So it's settled, then?"

Ron looked hopeful. He was tired of debating on the matter.

Harry sighed. He had been doing that a lot that day. "Yes, Hermione. It's settled." He paused, thinking it over for the millionth time. "But how are we going to tell Professor McGonagal? Do you think it's to late?"

"To late to tell me what, Potter?" asked Minerva McGonagal, coming in through the front door.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"Molly invited me to dinner," she replied. "So, what were you going to tell me, Potter?" she asked again.

Harry took a deep breath. _There's no going back now. _"Professor, we're going back to Hogwarts."

_**Yay! My fourth real chapter, although it's really my sixth. Sorry that it's sort of short, but, yeah… We're really moving!!! Next chapter's an AF one; also on August 31**__**st**__**. Here's a snippet:**_

'_Just as Holly was about to pick up her communicator to call Artemis, it rang._

"_Hello, Holly," Artemis said when she answered._

"_Ah, just the Mud Boy I was going to call," she replied._

"_Well, legally I'm a Mud __**Man**__ now," he said, smirking his famous vampire smirk._

_Holly wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face._

"_Well, __**Mud Boy**__, it seems like we need your help once again," she said._

_Artemis sighed. "Here I was, about to call you for a non-business related purpose, when you say you need me to save the world again." _

_Holly rolled her eyes. "I never said anything about saving the world, which you did __**not**__, in fact save by yourself," she told him._

_Artemis smirked again. "But that's what it is, isn't it?" he asked._

_Freaky how he did that.'_

_**Not updating until I get at least four reviews. Come on people, only four!!! Of course, I'd take more… ; )**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**PLEASE READ!!!**_

_**Yay!! Another chapter. In Chapter 3 (which was actually chapter 4) I said that the document found by Foaly was "Over four thousand years old." Well, I just re-read TLC and it's actually been 10 thousand years. So I went back and changed that. I have changed the twins' names! They are Myles and Beckett now, which is to be their actual names. This chapter picks up right after Chapter 3. Thank you so, so much for all the reviews, people!! Keep them coming! Okay, I have set a really big goal for myself (and for you, too ;) ). Can I have at least 80 reviews by the end of this story? I know it's a big number, but this story isn't exactly going to be short, and you guys are totally awesome, so, please? I'm going to be giving statistics from now on. As of June 26, 2007, there have been 1600 hits and 33 reviews. Please review!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_August 31_

The next day, Holly got up extra early so that she could get to work early, just as she had promised Foaly she would. After the demon warlocks had left the night before, Foaly had wanted to call up Artemis right away. Holly had refused, saying that she was too tired and that she would do it the next day in the morning.

"Fine, but I want to be there," Foaly had replied. "Get to work an hour early, and we can do it then."

So now Holly was driving to Section 8 HQ, yawning now and again.

When she got past all the paranoid DNA verification that Foaly had installed, Holly was greeted by an excited, not-at-all-sleepy centaur. "What took you so long?! I've been waiting for-" he checked his watch- "two minutes!"

Holly rolled her eyes. Foaly could be really impatient at times.

Just as Holly was about to pick up her communicator to call Artemis, it rang.

"Hello, Holly," Artemis said when she answered.

"Ah, just the Mud Boy I was going to call," she replied.

"Well, legally I'm a Mud _Man_ now," he said, smirking his famous vampire smirk.

Holly wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face.

"Well, _Mud Boy_, it seems like we need your help once again," she said.

Artemis sighed. "Here I was, about to call you for a non-business related purpose, when you say you need me to save the world again."

Holly rolled her eyes. "I never said anything about saving the world, which you did _not_, in fact save by yourself," she told him.

Artemis smirked again. "But that's what it is, isn't it?" he asked.

Freaky how he did that.

So Holly told him all about the document: what the part Foaly had decoded talked about, how Foaly hadn't been able to decode the first part (Artemis couldn't help but to smile smugly at that), and about what Qwan had said about working together with him to decode the rest of the message and discovering the enchantment.

Artemis smiled. _Finally_, he thought. _I was getting bored._

"What are you smirking at?" snapped Holly. She was cranky; she didn't like getting up early.

"Oh… nothing," answered Artemis vaguely.

Holly raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just wondering why you were planning to call me at six in the morning," he said.

"I could ask Foaly the same question," she grumbled, glaring darkly at the centaur.

Foaly smiled sheepishly. "Well," he started, "I guessed that you would be awake by now."

Holly rolled her eyes. She addressed Artemis. "What I want to know," she said, "is why _you're_ calling so early in the morning."

Artemis grinned. "Because I knew it would annoy you," he said.

Holly glared at him. "Is that the only reason you called? To annoy me? Or did you have something to say?" she asked.

"Ah, yes." Artemis cleared his throat. "Well, Holly, I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday, although legally it is my twentieth. I wish to invite you, Mulch, and Foaly to the Manor for dinner. My parents will not be home, on the account that I sent them on a second honeymoon. However, this leaves the problem of having my almost four-year-old twin siblings in the house. Thankfully, Juliet is home on a vacation from her wrestling career, so she can make sure they are asleep when you arrive. Will you come?" he asked.

Holly grinned. "You're lucky, Artemis. Tomorrow is my day off," she said.

"As for me, Fowl," said Foaly, "I have a date with my, ah, lady friend, Caballine." He seemed smug that he had a girlfriend and Artemis didn't. "By the way, how are things with the genius Mud Girl?" he asked slyly

"Minerva?" asked Artemis.

Foaly nodded.

"What about her?" asked Artemis, although he knew very well what Foaly was trying to get at.

"Have you two snogged each other senseless yet?" the centaur questioned bluntly.

Artemis tried to uphold his dignity. "For your information, we are much too composed to engage in such frivolity," he said in that cold manner of his. "We are just friends," he added.

"Mm-hm, sure." Holly rolled her eyes at Foaly's persistence. "Is she going to be at this little dinner, too?" inquired the centaur.

"As a matter of fact, no," replied Artemis. "This dinner is for my, ah, fairy friends," he said.

"What about the twins?" asked Holly.

"Well, I was thinking that after Juliet puts them to sleep you could give them a Sleeper Deeper…" suggested Artemis.

Holly sighed. "You and your ideas…"

"Well, it's either that or I drug them. I personally think that the Sleeper Deeper is the better alternative," he said.

Holly had to agree with him.

Foaly decided to return to an earlier topic. "So, Fowl, when are you going to ask someone out?"

Holly and Artemis groaned simultaneously.

Foaly grinned.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Holly," Artemis said. "Tell Mulch about my invitation."

"Well, if fate's on your side Mulch won't make it and you'll have a nice, romantic night with Holly…" teased the centaur.

"SHUT UP!" cried Holly and, surprisingly, Artemis did so at the same time as well.

"Just to ease your mind, Foaly," said Artemis after regaining his composure, "the Butler siblings will be with us as well." And with that, he and Holly said goodbye and hung up.

Holly gave Foaly the evil eye and marched out of the room, nose in the air.

_**Please review!!!! **_


End file.
